


Never again

by MissLunatic



Series: The adventures of Fili and Kili [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, adorible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili had a late drinking game the day after is just horrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

Kili needed to learn but he and his brother had a late drinking game and he could not study now. His eyes were heavy, his body almost lifeless and he wanted to sleep.  
Not a long time after he made a noise that filled the library, snoring and very loud as well, something hard hit his head and he was straight awake again, he looked at Balin who had dropped a book on his head "Keep your head in your studies lad, this is not a bedroom." He nodded and tried to study hard but in minutes his eye lids dropped again. Only this time he got awake by accidentally banging his head hard on the table.   
He wondered how Fili was doing.

"You need to be faster lad." Dwalin swung his sword and Fili could dodge it by a second but he was too slow to hit Dwalin in his open spot.  
His sword master blocked him and the young dwarf prince fell on his bottom. He tried to get up and took his sword but the sword of his master was already on his throat. "Dead," he said in a robust voice. "You’re not yourself today, not your good self in the least" Fili nodded, he agreed. His knees were like pudding and his arms like strings of I dunno. His body felt sore after last night. Maybe it was not a good idea after all.

After their studies and hard trainings (even though they could not really stand up) their bodies were sore. They just lay there on the ground, whining of the pain these days had brought. "Kili" his older brother mumbled to the floor "Yes Fili?" the younger dwarf grinded his teeth "Let’s never do this again."   
"Agreed brother."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i will write a pre-qual for this story :I love those idiots


End file.
